Affirmation
by PerryRulezDaWorld
Summary: A selection of SasuSaku stories I wrote. Will be updates every few days, every day if i get a chance Rate M for future lemons and language
1. Thankyou

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO do i?

Naruto: Nope, believe it!

Sakura: Baka

Sasuke: Dobe

Naruto: What was that? TEME!

Me: SHUT UP!

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto: ...................

Me: Thats better. I just own the storyline =], anyway, on with the story

* * *

Hi there, my names Haruno Sakura, I'm 16 years old and i have green eyes and pink hair. -_- Of course its natural!

Anyway, my best friends are Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Nauruto, and how could i forget my perverted sensei, the famous copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

I am a Jounin and the former apprentice of the slug princess, one of the legendary sanin and the 5th Hokage of Konohagakure, Tsunade Shishou.

Anyway, enough about me, this story is about me and someone very dear to me. Hes 17 years old, has raven hair and deep onyx eyes, hes the man i love more than anything, and my fiance, Uchiha Sasuke.

I know a lot of you guys know about Sasuke-kuns attitude. He can be cold, heartless and down right pissy, and i bet your wondering how i ever got my hand on a guy like him? Well thats what i'm here to tell you.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I had just got back from my first S class mission as a jounin. It had been a simple assassination mission. The guy had been caught giving valuable information on Konoha to our enemies, including Orochimaru.

The mission itself was no big deal, it was afterwards that sit me the most. I had been warned that after killing someone for the first time, we can start to feel guilty inside for it, taking someones life away from them. They were right.

It wasn't as bad as i thought, but it nagged my brain all the way back to Konoha, which was a 3 day trip.

When i got back, my mission partner Hyuuga Neji, ANBU captain, told me to go home to rest up before another mission, and that he would take the mission report to Tsunade-Shishou.

I thanked him with a sincere smile and gave him a hug before turning towards mt house, which was on the other side of the village and walked away, not noticing the pair of blood red eyes watching us from above.  
As i aproached my 2 bedroomed house, i saw a shadow sitting on the roof. Being very cautious, i pulled 4 shuriken out of my kunai pouch, jusmped on the roof with ninja speed and threw them at the person, pinning them to my chimney pot.

I was shocked to see a pair of shocked sharingan eyes looking back at me.

'Sasuke?' I asked confused

**'**_**What the hell is he doing on my roof?' **_Both me and Inner me thought to ourselves as Sasuke pulled the shuriken from his black shirt.  
Once he had finished he looked back up at me, his Sharingan still blazing.

'What are you doing here Sasuke?' I asked with an annoyed tone, i was seriously pissed!

'Hn, thinking' He replied with his monotone voice that seemed to piss me off whenever i heard it.  
'And why couldn't you do that on your own roof?' I was seriously confused, but he just ignored me, sitting back down and looking up to the starlit night.

'Why cant you just be straight with me for once? I've done everything i possibly can since you got back and its never enough for you. Just get lost!' I shouted irritated. As i turned to leave a strong hand caught my wrist.

I turned round to look into deep onyx eyes, hurt onyx eyes

'Please stay' He whispered, his dark eyes pleading with my emerald ones.  
I nodded and he lead me to sit down next to him, his hand never leaving my small wrist.  
'Sakura?'

I looked to my right to see Sasuke looking at me with an intense gaze

'Hai?'

'Is there something going on between you and the Hyuuga?' He asked softly, but his voice seemed . . . . pained?

'N..Neji? You think there's something going on between me and Neji Hyuuga?!?' I couldn't help but laugh in his face.

He looked at me confused but his eyes lightened when he realised there was nothing going on

'So your not dating him?' He asked slowly, as if to clarify what he'd learnt.

'No! If i was, Tenten would kill me for starters, plus Neji is soo not my type. Why do you want to know anyways?'

'Hn' He turned away and blushed

_**'Oh my god! Uchiha Sasuke, just blushed! Why would he blush, unless..'**_

A secretive smirk made its way onto my face, a smirk that would have outdone the great Uchiha, if he'd seen it.

'Although..' I started, noticing he was giving me his attention

'I have started noticing Kiba recently'

'Inazuka?' He spat the name at me, i couldn't help but grin

'Yeah. I don't know what Hinata was seeing when she was after Naruto. She had a hottie on her team the whole time' I said with fake innocence. I looked to my right to see Sasukes tensed jaw. He looked ready to kill, but i carried on anyway.

'And that body! I mean geez i know hes a ninja but i've never seen muscles like them. I bet hes a great kiss ...MMPH!'

I was shocked to find The Uchiha Sasuke, kissing me, Haruno Sakura. Its something i had wished for all my life. I mean i knew Sasuke was jelous but i didn't expect him to kiss me! Not that I'm complaining.

After getting over the initial shock, i responded to his kiss and his touch. His lips fit perfectly, and danced in sync with my own, his hands , one in my hair, the other found its way around my waist, pulling me closer. My arms found their way around his neck as i pulled myself onto his lap. The hand on my hip started traveling further south, causing me to gasp. He took the opertunity to place his tongue in my mouth, making me moan. This made me blush but he just smirked and carried on.

After a minute or so we had to pull away for air, a blush present on both our faces.

'Your not dating Inuzuka' Sasuke said indifferently as we leant our foreheads against each other.

I glared at him

'Why cant i? Its not your job to tell me who i can and cant date Uchiha!'

He cut me off by pressing a finger softly against my lips

'Your not dating him because ... your dating me now' He whispered, the pink tinge on his cheks turning into full beet red blush.

'Sasuke-kun, are you asking me out?'

'I am' he said with a genuine smile

'So will you?' He asked, with so much longing in his voice, it was almost like he was pleading with me to say yes. I couldn't bear to break his heart the way he had done to me so many years before.

'Of course i will you big lump' I giggled as i hugged him tightly to my body, tears of happiness fell down my face. His face berried itself in my shadow.

'Sakura?'

'Hmm?'

'Thank you'

And for the first time in 4 years, i was happy to hear those words,

* * *

What do you think? It took me like forever to write! Anyway, i'll ppost another SasuSaku story soon, then i'll have a massive collection :D

MWAHAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHAH HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHA

Ehem, Sorry about that

REVIEW PLEASE OR I WONT WRITE ANYMORE! \ /

o o

O


	2. Hallelujah

Okay, second story in hopefully a long line of SasuSaku stories

On with business.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! or the song 'Hallelujah'

Naruto belongs to that Kishimoto dude (sorry i forgot how to spell his name) and the lyrics for Hallelujah belong to the fabulous Leonard Cohen

* * *

Sakura threw herself onto her bed with a sigh. Today had not been a good day at all.

She turned herself so she was laying on her side, turned her cd player on and blasted the music on at full blast, letting herself drown in the music.

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you? _

_**'You really dont care about me do you Sasuke?' She cried as she faced the only man she ever loved**_

_**'Hn, Of course not. What would ever give you that idea. Sa-ku-ra' He had replied, mocking her**_

_**'You asshole. All i ever did was try and make you feel again. To teach you how to love. But you know something Sasuke, your worse that your brother, and i fucking mean it!' She shouted before running home, tears blurring her vision.**_

_  
It goes like this  
_

That was an hour ago. The moon had replaced the sun, the dark night had replaced the blue skies, and worse of all.. A storm was passing over Konoha. Sakura looked up at the window from her place on the bed as she cried with the skies.

_The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah _

Sasuke looked up at Saskuras bedroom window, the cold rain causing his dark hair to stick to his pale face.

He felt guilty

_  
Hallelujah_

He felt very guilty.

_Hallelujah _

He had never felt more guilty in his life, and that concept felt scary to him

_Hallelujah_

He didn't like Sakura being mad at him, and although he hated to admit it, he did care for her, and the one think he didn't want was Sakura to be upset.

_Hallelujah  
_

He sighed and walked up to Sakuras apartment and knocking, waiting patiently for her answer.

FF 1 YEAR

Sasuke was on his way back from yet another mission when he decided to stop off at a natural hot springs he'd heard about. It should be empty as it was about 2:30am, so he went for it.

As he approached the hotsprings, he felt the presence of another, so he aproached with caution. What he saw shocked him.

_  
Your faith was strong but you needed proof _

There, in the hot springs was none other than Sakura Haruno. A naked Sakura, but Sakura none the less. It had been about a year since hed last seen her, it was the night hes told her he'd never care for her. He shuddered at the memory. After that night she had been sent on mission to a far off village to assist them with their injured after they were attacked by Oto Ninja.

_  
You saw her bathing on the roof _

He had to admit that she didn't look any different, where as he hadn't cut his hair since she left, apart from the moonlight giving her the look of a goddess. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

_  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

It had been 3 months since Sasuke had seen Sakura in the hot springs and he couldn't get her out of his mind. What made it worse was that she was coming back today.

Yes

Sakura Haruno was returning to Konoha after 18 months of being away, so Sasuke hid in his house, not wanting to relive those feelings and needs he felt as he watched Sakura bathe in the hot spring.

Sasuke lay in bed that night, his mind thick with worry and confusion over his pink haired teammate. His eyes fluttered shut just as a soft knocking was heard at his door. Thinking it was Naruto, he stood up, wearing only his back boxers. He opened the door with ever intention of shouting at his blond friends when he realised it wasn't. It was Sakura

_  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
_

He didn't know how he got there, one minute he had Sakura at his front door, the next he was in his kitchen, tied to a chair.

He tried to talk but she just silenced him as she opened one of his draws and pulled something, but he couldn't see it as she had her back to him.

When she turned around, the look on her face made him fear for his life as she pulled a kunai from behind her back.

'Sakura .. wha.. please don't do this' He pleaded but she just laughed

'Don't worry Sasuke-kun, this wont hurt, i promise' She answered before she ran behind him, holding the kunai next to his jugular

'Its time for change Sasuke-kun. Things have gone too far, and its time i ended it' She said, moving the kunai slightly

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, his throat suddenly dry, waiting for the blow.

But it never came.

He opened his eyes to see Sakura in front of him, smiling. The kunai in one hand, his hair in the other.

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

'Hallelujah'

_  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
_

'I still love you Sasuke, i hope one day, you'll see what you once had, and lost' She whispered

_  
Hallelujah _

This was when Sasuke realised, he didn't want to lose her

_Hallelujah _

'Sakura wait' He shouted after her, hoping that she would come back.

_Hallelujah _

'What is it? Just going to insult me again? Well forget it!' She spat before turning her back once again and walking away

_Hallelujah _

'I love you' He whispered to himself as a single tear ran down his cheek

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_  
Mabye I have been here before_

As Sasuke walked through the Uchiha compound, his heart hurt.

_  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
_

As he entered the room in which he found his parents dead, at the hands of his older brother, he realised that losing Sakura hurt as much as losing his parent, and he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

He pulled on a thick coat and walked out into the new snow storm with every intention of finding Sakura and doing everything in his power to win her back, leaving an empty home behind him.

_  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

Sakura sighed and closed the scroll in front of her,painted on the front was the Uchiha fan. She had understood what Sasuke had gone through when he lost his family, but she never knew the full,horrific details to their deaths, and exactly what Sasuke understood.

_  
Love is not a victory march  
_

Sasuke had seen everyone he loved taken away from him at the hands of the person he loved and cared for most. His brother, Uchiha Itachi.

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

Sakura understood that Sasuke would push away any chances at love in fear of losing them like he did the first time. But Sakura was going to show him, prove to him that there was nothing to fear, and those close to him weren't going anywhere.

On the way to the Uchiha compound, she ran into the one person she wanted to see most of all.

_  
Hallelujah_

'Sakura'

'Sasuke'

Hard emerald met soft onyx

_Hallelujah_

'I love you'

Her eyes widened in shock

'Wha..what?'

_Hallelujah_

'I love you Sakura, i always have, it just took me till now to realise it, and realise that i dont want to lose you. Its better to have loved and lost, that never to have loved at all. Isn't what they say? He asked his cherry blossom, his cheeks red from embarrassment or the cold, he didn't really know.

_Hallelujah_

His eyes clashed with hers once again, her emerald ones noticeably softer.

'Hai, Sasuke-kun, i love you too' She replied with tears forming in her eyes.

He didn't have time to react before his cherry blossom dived into his arms, never wanting to let go.

It was then that Sasuke realised, this is where he belonged, and she belonged with him, in his arms, for the rest of eternity.

_Hallelujah!  
_

* * *

So

Thats the second story

I hope you liked it, i like this one. It took me a while to write so ihope you guys will be nice and review it for me?


	3. Tomatoes

Hey there, peeps. Thanks for the messages i got ^^

Sorry this ones only going to be very very short as i kind of have a lot of college work to do tonight but i'll try and write a better one tomorow

If you have any ideas, or REQUESTS, feel free to message me and i would love to write one for you

My only problem is i run out of ideas,so MESSAGE ME!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Spoilers: None what so ever

Rating: K :p

* * *

'Um Sakura, where did you get that' Sasuke said, looking at something in Sakura's hand.

Sakura raised her head,a confused look etched across her pretty face before she saw the look Sasuke was giving to the plump red fruit in her hand.

Sasukes favourite fruit

Yes, it was a tomato

'Oh this?' She asked, waving the tomato around, his deep onyx eyes never leaving it.

'It was the last one in your fridge,' She replied before taking a large bite out of it.

Sasuke noticed how the sweet juice ran down her equally sweet, pink lips.

Not that he would know

After all, he is The Uchiha Sasuke, the human ice cube.

Sasuke shook his head to shake all dirty images of him and Sakura out of his mind and continued on the task at hand

'Sakura'

'Hm?' She asked, taking another bite of the firm red fruit that tempted Sasuke so.

He could feel his self control slipping and he refrained from doing something he would later regret.

'That was the last tomato. You know how much i love tomatoes' He said, trying to keep his voice as emotionless as possible.

'Oh gomen(1) Sasuke-kun. I just couldn't resist' She smiled evily, eating the last of the tomato, making sure to tease Sasuke as much as possible.

Sasuke couldn't hardly anymore and grabbed Sakuras face and crashed his lips against hers.

Her surprised gasp allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweetness, and that of the tomatoe.

When they both pulled away, Sakura had a shocked look on her face while Sasukes held the obvious smirk

'Wha.. what was that for?' Sakura asked, still breathless from the kiss

'Gomen Sa-ku-ra-Chan, i just couldn't resist'

* * *

Sorry! Its really short i know!

(1) Gomen - Sorry

Review please ^^


	4. Home

Ahoyo *Waves*

Sorry its been about 3 weeks hasn't

i'm such a bad writer haha

sorry again, my Internet got cut off but I've been thinking up some stories in that time so there should be a flood of them now

Although it might take me about 2 hours to write each one up an upload it on here, hopefully!

So enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Spoilers: Some from around chapter 400 in the Manga, not sure what the exact chapter is, sorry!

* * *

Emerald eyes darted from side to side, searching the burning mass she called home for a certain blond, hyperactive ninja.

_Shit.. Where the hell is he? I hope hes okay._

The emerald eyes sparked with a worry she had never felt before as she remembered the last time she saw the sparkling blue eyes of her best friend, whom she considered a brother.

Not that she ever told him.

She told herself that he would be fine as she channeled chakra into her legs and sped towards the forest, hoping to find someone who could tell her what was going on.

Thankfully everyone she held dear had gotten out of the village before serious damage had been made.

_Ino pig, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tsunade shishou, Shizune, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Sai, Yamato Taichou, Kakashi Sempai and Na.... No, Naruto didn't get away, he stayed and fought._

Sure they wanted to stay and fight, but they were seriously outnumbered, so they had no choice except retreat and come up with a strategy to try and defeat the enemy nin.

Sakura had betrayed an order from her master to save anyone she could, and help her best friend.

She had already lost one of her boys, and she wasn't going to lose another,

On that thought, she pushed even more chakra into her legs, increasing her speed dramatically, while searching through the forest for a certain chakra.

While expelling her chakra to see if Naruto waqs behind her, she found that someone was following her.

It was a ninja, no doubt about that.

He or she was able to keep up to her speed, and was able to suppress their chakra to the point where not even Sakura could detect it, so she had no idea if the person was someone she knew or was an enemy with the intent on killing her.

Up ahead was a clearing so Sakura landed in that, keeping her back facing the ninja as she slipped a delicate hand into her kunai pouch and pulled out four shuriken.

When the ninja landed behind her, she turned with such speed, it could not be seen and launched the shuriken at the person behind her.

Emerald met Onyx

'Uchiha Sasuke'

'Haruno Sakura'

She noticed the burns on his arms and legs, being revealed in large gashed along his clothing. Then it clicked

'Your fought Naruto' It was a statement rather than a question

'Hn' He answered with the trademark Uchiha smirk.

He didn't have time to react when a fist hit him in the face, instantly breaking his nose.

Sasuke couldn't help but gape at the girl infront of him. No, she wasn't a girl, she was a woman.

Her emerald eyes that previously held worry now held fury and anger

'Where is he! Your better not have killed him Sasuke, or next time i'll hit you so hard, your neck snaps in half' She growled

Inside, Sasuke was truly scared for the first time in years, but his outside person let nothing slip.

'Hes alive' He said simply, but noticed her whole body relax slightly, before tensing again

'What are you doing here Sasuke? If you haven't noticed our home has been destroyed! If i find that youn were the one responible for this.. this massacre, i will kill you!' She snarled, grabbing the collar of his shirt for emphasis on the threat.

'I'm here to help believe or not Sa-ku-ra' He said but dark eyes seemed softer.

'And why would you do that ne? After all that time we spent coming after you when you left us! Trying to bring you home, and you turned around and tried to kill us! **Why the hell would you want to come back now when we have no home left!**'

'Itachi is dead! I never intended staying away from the Village! You of all people should have know that i wouldn't have actually let Orochimaru take over my body. Did you think i was so corrupt for the search for power that i didn't know that snake never intended following through with his promise to eliminate Itachi! He was only interested with his own quest for the sharingan i possess and a thousand jutsu's. Believe it or not Sakura, i missed you guys. I tried to forget the friendships i had here, but i just couldn't do it.'

Sasuke sunk to the floor, breathing deeply after his rant, his injuries weakening him slightly.

He was about to get on when he felt a soothing hand on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Sakuras hand on a burn on his chest. Her hand was emitting a green chakra, that was oddly soothing compared to the feeling of a third degree burn.

He noticed her bright green eyes shone with unshed tears which made his stomach turn.

If he was being honest with hiself, he knew he didn't like seeing Sakura cry, and he swore to himself at that very moment that he would never make Sakura cry.

'Come on,lets get you home,' Sakura said softly as she placed one of Sasukes arms over her shoulder and lifted him gently to his feet.

'Yeah, home' Sasuke whispered quietly, and for the first time since his parents death, Uchiha Sasuke smiled.

Sorry, i know its crap =[

* * *

Wow, this is a lot longer than i thought it was going to be.

Sorry for the delay!!

I'll start writing another right now!

Anyway REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!


	5. mine

* * *

Wazzup

700 Views and not one review?

Thats kinda depressing

Anyway next story

i really hope you guys like them, i'm kinda getting the impression that theres no point in me writing these thing.

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto *cry*

Spoilers: None at all!

Pairings: Sauke and Sakura obviously none others though

* * *

**SLIGHT MATURE CONTENT!!!!!**

* * *

Sakura cringed as she felt a part of her tear with the force of a foreign object entering her body.

Her emerald eyes teared up as she looked into the eyes of the man ontop of her.

Sasuke Uchiha was looking at her intently, his lust filled onyx eyes showed worry as a single tear.

He lowered his head and kissed her softly as he began to move slowly.

The one hand that wasn't holding his weight up found her petite hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't usually one for physical contact, but with Sakura he made a very big exception.

He was so used to hurting her, physically and mentally, he wanted to do something that would make up for all those times he hurt her and although he would never admit it to anyone, he cared for Sakura Haruno, he had since he returned to the village 2 years prior.

At first, she had ignores him, and he had expected that, i mean it was normal after everything he had put her, Naruto and Kakshi, but after 3 months of being ignores, he decided it was time to swallow his pride and win her back, even if it was only her friendship.

Now here he was, taking her virginity, something he never thought he would do.

Sakuras whimpers brought him out of his daze as he looked at her face, seeing she was no longer crying in pain, but smiling. Her usually bright green eyes had glazed over with lust that rivaled his own, making his own desire peak.

He slowly began to move, pulling out and pushing back in, resisting the urge to go faster out of fear that he's hurt his precious cherry blossom.

Sasuke quickened his pace slightly causing the most adorable sound to come from Sakuras throat, or so he thought.

He felt his lust soar as she ran her fingernails down his back, resting just above his butt, helping him move.

It was at this moment when he realised he couldn't deny his feelings any longer.

Sasuke Uchiha loved Sakura Haruno, and because of this night, she was to be his, forever as he was to be hers.

He placed his head in the space between her head and shoulder, leaving butterfly kisses as she wrapper her smooth, long legs around his waist, encouraging him to go faster.

He wouldn't hold back any longer. His climax rushes through him with dizzying force, the world dissolving to a white pinprick in the wake of his orgasm. Its clear that Sakura is in the same position as he collapses on top of her, quickly rolling off as not to hurt her.

He pulls her naked body against his own, her firm round bottom pressing against his growing organ.

His arms wrap tightly and protectively around her small frame as he whispers in her ear softly.

You are mine now Sakura'

_Your are mine now Sakura_

_Your are mine_

_Mine_

_I am yours....Sasuke-Kun_

* * *

I know its not good, but i'm not very good with writing sex scenes or anything. I cringe while writing them haha

Anyway i want atleast TWO reviews or i wont write anymore

Not much to ask!!


End file.
